


Caffeine Love (and extra foam)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Queen Prompts [37]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bets & Wagers, Drabble, First Dates, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Roger makes a bet that if he guesses five of Brian's orders before the month is out, Brian has to go on a date with him.





	Caffeine Love (and extra foam)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic. My writing is so much better, but also I still need to move prompts over and well, it's nice to have something to reread no?

“Seriously? If he guesses your coffee order five times before the end of the month? That’s…” John pinches the bridge of his mouth.

It was a dumb idea. John told him as much when Brian told him about the bet he had going with the barista, and about every hour since. The even dumber part of the idea is that he wants the blond to succeed.

“I rarely order the same thing more than once.”

“Still, you could’ve just said yes.”

“I know how he is,” Brian shrugs at John’s pointed gaze, “this way I know he’s just not after sex.”

John rolls his eyes, “well, you’re going to find out.”

Brian holds up the paper with his order. They enter, unsurprised to find only two other patrons. Roger waves at him and John steps in front to place his order. Used to the pre-coffee rudeness, Brian ignores him.

As soon as John is gleefully adding a lot of sugar Brian steps up to order.

“Okay,” Roger grins, “let’s see… an americano with soy and extra foam?”

Brian blinks, “yeah.”

Roger holds out his hand and Brian drops the paper into the palm.

“Hah! Suck on that, five coffee orders are going to be a piece of cake. Pick out a nice outfit for me, hmm. Something blue.”

“Maybe,” Brian hides his smile behind his hair.

John lobs a stirring stick at him.

* * *

It takes Roger three visits more before he gets the second order.

“Cappuccino, soy, and an extra shot of espresso.”

Brian grins as he slides the paper over, “why do you always guess soy?”

“You’ve never asked for regular milk,” Roger shrugs, “and only a few drinks taste good with coconut milk.”

“Oh. You _do _pay attention.”

Roger leans over the table, his eyes shining, “hey, my last first date is on the line.”

He flushes.

* * *

Roger guesses the third drink the next day.

“Thai iced coffee with coconut milk.”

Brian laughed, “you planned that.”

“Obviously,” Roger wiggles his eyebrows, “I only have two weeks left.”

John groans, adjusting the bass case on his shoulder, “please put me out of my misery.”

“It’s not so bad.”

“It is.”

Brian shoves him gently.

“Clearly he wants this. You won’t shut up about him and it’ll be nice to not spend our extra money of coffee,” John sips on his drink, “plus maybe when you get shagged you won’t be so uptight.”

Brian winces, John obviously wasn’t over the cleaning spree that began at five am.

“Order for Brian!”

John glares at the heart on the cup.

* * *

Freddie is with him the fourth time. It’s raining heavily and they practically fall into the café. Roger is smiling, he’s always wearing the customer smile, but Brian’s noticed that it seems brighter directed at him.

“Two chances in one day? You must want me.”

“John wasn’t exaggerating,” Freddie glances between them.

Brian elbows him, “so, what do I want?”

“Black coffee?”

“I don’t have a paper,” Brian gestures towards the window, “but that’s right.”

“A correct order still gets me closer to our date. Say, how do you feel about indie bands?”

Freddie snorts, “he’s a keeper and a looker.”

“Thanks for the approval, Fred.”

“I expect to be your first child’s godfather since John is still on the fence.”

“Mm, sure.”

* * *

Roget gets the last order on the last day of the bet.

“Flat white, extra foam, coconut milk?”

Brian holds up the paper with a triumphant smile. Roger lets out a sigh of relief, and happily takes the slip.

“I thought excel would fail me.”

“You made a spreadsheet?” He asks at the same time John moans “dear, god,” and Freddie coos.

“I had too!” Roger flails his arms up dramatically, “there were almost 200 potential order combinations, so I had to narrow it down. No milk, the drinks I could remember you ordering. The drinks with extra foam had a higher value…”

Roger cuts of his rambling by biting on his lip, prepping the drink.

John is fake gagging and Freddie looks like he’s two seconds from composing a love ballad.

“That’s so nerdy,” Brian’s smile widens, “cute, but very nerdy.”

“What can I say,” Roger leans forward, “you bring it out in me.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on tumblr!


End file.
